


Caba-Ex: The card game

by Gritsandlettuce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Card Games, December 2020, Dragons, F/M, Knights - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Nuclear, Post-Grand Prix Final, Rewriting Toxic Myths, Top Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Trans Female Character, Wild Card (Persona Series), Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gritsandlettuce/pseuds/Gritsandlettuce
Summary: In the Near future, The earth collides with a parallel universe bringing the two worlds together. After this event, mysterious cards start to appear out of nowhere. Humans now play games with these cards and use them to the extreme. This is the story of Caba-Ex: the card game.





	1. How to play Caba-Ex.

How to Play Caba - Ex.

Caba-ex Stands for  **Ca** rd  **Ba** ttle  **Ex** treme.  
Its a card game played by millions across the globe and is growing to be the Number one card game in the world.

Here are the rules:

The goal of the game is to reduce your opponent’s life points to zero. You can accomplish this by attacking with creatures and skill cards.

1\. Each player draws 5 cards at the beginning of the duel. Then draw one each turn there-after. If you run out of cards you lose.

2\. Player can summon creatures that can fight for them. If a creature is destroyed the owner takes damage equal to the creature’s combined stats. When creatures die they go the graveyard.

3\. You can only summon one creature each turn with the exception of ultra summons.

These are the rules have fun!


	2. Matt vs Kaiser 1

“ Let’s Play!”

Matt LP: 150  
Kaiser LP: 150

'I'll go first! I draw.”

At the beginning of his turn, Matt drew 5 cards. Therefore lowering his power by 5.

"Hmmm." He stared gloriously at his cards before picking one to use.

"I'll use Juejin the magician!"

A dark ring appeared in the middle of the field. A magic vortex followed and out came a magician wearing a purple robe and black hat. He had a long magical staff that he would cast spells from and now would be his chance as he was ready to fight. 

Juejin the Magician  
Type: Mage  
Pow: 50  
Def: 25  
Spd: 15  
Skl: 10

"Ha! You didn't even wait one turn until summoning your ace? How pathetic!”   
Kaiser said.

“Say what you will but juejin is my trusted friend and pal!” Matt replied.   
“You’re friends with a card???”   
“Yup! -And thats where I get my strength from!" I replied.

"Now then, I end my turn!" I exclaimed.

“Ha you’ll regret that nerd!” Kaiser drew a card. His hand started out at 5 and now he was angry.

He smiled.   
“I bring out the big guy! Come out! Classic Orc!” He slammed a card onto his terminal!   
A ginormous Red and brown orc appeared on the field. He carried a giant club and had a tunic wrapped around his waist. The blood of his enemies laid in his hands and he made a fierce growl.

Classic Orc  
Type: Mage  
Pow: 40  
Def: 20  
Spd: 5  
Skl: 3

  
"That's scary!" I exclaimed. "Its about to get a whole lot scarier! Kaiser pulled out a card from his hand and slammed it onto the terminal! " I use a skill card - Orc Magic!" He said. A skill card is a card that enhances a creature or changes the state of the game. "This skill card multiplies classic orc's atk power by 2!" Kaiser explained.   
"What?" I was shocked.

Classic Orc   
Pow: 80

“Holy crap! He’s more powerful than my magician!” I commented.   
“Hahaha! Now do you see the power of my deck!” Kaiser bragged and flipped his hair.   
“ Now Classic Orc, Attack his magician! Use Crushing Club Attack!” He ordered.   
The orc took his club and ran towards my magician.    
* _ Bonk _ *   
He clubbed my magician over the head causing him to explode.

“Gah….!” I cried.

Matthew LP: 50

When your card gets destroyed in this game you take damage equal to your creatures combined stats.   
50+25+15+10 = 100, So I took 100 damage.   
  
“*Tsk tsk tsk* You were way over your head in challenging me. -And now you’ll pay.the price!”   
  
He began to laugh maniacally as I cowered in fear. Had I gotten too cocky? I don’t know and I’ll have to find out next time!   
  
To be continued…..

\----------- 


	3. Matt vs Kaiser 2

I stared at the field in front of me , Kaiser had a giant orc on the field and it was powered up by a skill card. I wondered what I could even do. “Just believe…..” I told myself.

I drew a card from my deck.

“ Ah! I drew Sevim the Knight!” Sevim is a card that can help me! I desperately slammed    
“Come forth Sevim!” I said.   
A knight with brown silken hair and white eyes appeared. She carried a really long sword that stretched from her knees to her toes. She reminded me of my mommy in a way. Teehee. I blushed.

Sevim the knight.  
Type: Hero  
Pow: 30  
Def: 23  
Spd: 20  
Skl: 10

“Hahahaha! What can she do!” Kaiser laughed.

“A lot! Considering she has an ability!” I exclaimed.   
“What? An ability?” Kaiser was shocked. Certain creatures have special abilities that let them do special things.

“Yep! Her special ability allows her to triple her Power when she fights a monster!”   
“Oh?” Kaiser seemed intrigued.

Sevim The knight

Pow: 90

“Its so powerful…..” Kaiser said in awe……  
“Sevim attack Classic Orc! Deafening Slash!” I ordered my cute knight to attack.  
Sevim gripped her sword heavily and slashed the orc right in its fat belly.  
*GRaaagghHHH!* the orc cried out.

Kaiser LP: 42

  
Kaiser took 108 damage which was the combined sum of his monster.

“You got lucky this turn, Matt….” Kaiser brushed himself off.  
“You always say that….” I said back.  
“Ahahah! It reminds me of the old days…” Kaiser reminisced. We both use to be friends before the grand collision happened but after that event we became enemies. How sad, two friends now forced to fight each other.

“Now my old friend, It's time for us to end this!”   
  
Kaiser began his turn with flare as he fastly drew a card from his deck!   
He looked at the card in his hand and laughed maniacally. “Hahahah. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!”

“W-Whats so funny…?”   
“ I just drew the card of your demise…. Literally!” Kaiser laughed.“ah … is it….?” I think I knew the card he drew.

“That’s right! Come on out! Demise dragon!” Kaiser yelled.

A large dragon appeared on the field. Its entire body was colored gray with some liters of gold sprinkled over it. It had scales cold as ice that blazes bright as an ever flickering flame. In his chest it holds oftentimes a hearth of burning fire although in his remorseless heart lay rime. It was the dragon of demise.

“ Ahahaha…. Matt…. This is your demise…. This is the beginning of the end for you!” Kaiser said.

“Kaiser….. I-” I was too shocked to say anything.   
“Now then, Demise dragon attack Sevim the knight! Demise Blast!”

The dragon opened its wide gaping mouth and roared. A huge amount of light began to materialize in its mouth as sevim quivered with fear. A huge stream of energy blasts came out of the dragon's mouth and completely obliterated the knight.

Matt LP: 0

"I lost……."

How could this happen…..?


	4. Defeat.

Matt LP: 0

My life points hit 0 and I fell to the ground. I had never lost before and this feeling was new to me. It felt like my soul had been crushed and thrown in the garbage. -And losing to kaiser of all people felt even worse.

"I lost……."

How could this happen…..?

"Looks like your knight couldn't beat my dragon!" Kaiser explained.

"...."

“Wahh…..” I began to cry.  
“Are you crying? How pathetic.” Kaiser snarled.  
“I-I never lose…..” I said.  
“ Matt….. “ Kaiser walked towards me.   
“You underestimated me and that's why you lost.” He said.

“-And now you’ll never get this back…..” Kaiser pulled out anne’s card. -The reason I challenged him in the first place.   
“Kaiser please….. That card means everything to anne….. It’s from her dead mother.” I exclaimed.   
“Too bad. Its mine now! HAHAHAHAHAHA.” Kaiser laughed heartily.

“Now get out of here loser! Before I kick you out!” He said.

I got up and walked out of kaiser’s duel terminal. I could hear kaiser laughing as I did so, adding to my shame. If life was a video game this would be the part where I would get a ‘game over’. I would seriously have to reflect on my life after this crushing defeat….


	5. First day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt arrives at his new school......

** 5 Hours Earlier...... **

“I’m finally here….”   
  
Here I was in front of the school of my dreams, Rowmore High. I had fantasied about going to this school since I was 11 years old. I had wet dreams about going to this school and now my dreams were satisfied.   
The school in front of me was a large building with spires on the side. The building was about 1700 feet tall and 500 feet wide. It was a domed building with spires on its side, which made it seem almost regal in appearance. The school was built shortly after the grand collision and it was made in honor of John J Woods, a general who fought to keep the people safe after the collision.

“Haha! It’s cooler than I imagined.” I said to myself.

“Hello there, are you Matt Starman?” A voice said to me.

“Yes, Who are you?” I asked.   
“Haha. Curious little fellow aren’t you? I’m Adair Delroy. The counselor of this school.” He said.   
“ Hi Mr.Delroy! Let me just say it's an honor to attend this school!” I exclaimed while looking into his eyes. “Haha! Well it's an honor to have you here, Mr starman.” He bowed.   
“How about we go into the school and get you oriented?” He offered. I nodded my head and we went inside the school.

The inside of the school was just as beautiful as the outside. The hallway was lined with flags of different kingdoms. The doors that led to classrooms were just as beautiful, They were covered with artistic drawings from different artists from around the world. The ceiling had scarlet chandeliers that sparkled in the sunlight of the early morning.

“Ah there she is….”   
  
In the middle of the hallway a girl was standing. She had red hair,Green eyes and a symmetrical face. She had an aura of a great whale that flopped into between oceans. With eyes of river waters, in glossy serenity, her aura seeped into the summer air between us. And in that moment, in that fraction of time, her smile was in every God given feature, and I knew I was home.

“Ah, Matt. Let me introduce you to anne-” He was interrupted.  
“I’m Anne! Anne Kyasky!” She said.   
She reached out her hand and I grasped it. We shook hands.  
“I’m Matt. Matt Starman.” I replied.   
“Haha, Well matt, Anne here is going to show you around the school.” Adair explained.

“Really wow! That’s awesome!”   
“I get the feeling you’ll like it here. We like enthusiastic people like you!” Anne exclaimed.   
"Well, I wouldn't call myself enthusiastic, more like intrigued." I replied.  
"Hmm?" Anne seemed interested.

"Going to this school has been my passion ever since I was little. -And now I can finally fulfil it….. my dream." I said.

"Wow. Thats pretty inspiring." Anne retorted.   
“Haha. Seems you two will get along just nicely….” Adair scratched his head.

“Well, shall we?” Anne grabbed my hand and we walked around the school together.


	6. Anne and Kaiser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt meets an old friend.....

"This is cafeteria."

"This is the gym."

"-And here is the second floor."

For 20 minutes Anne showed me around the were pretty mundane but I was still amazed by what I saw. This school was the bees-knees and I couldn't wait to start my first class here!

"So, why did you come to this school?" Anne asked.  
"Well like I said, it's always been my dream." I responded.  
"Yeah, but there has to be a specific reason…. Right? Like why?" Anne pressed.  
"No reason in particular. I've just always had an affinity for this school." I replied.  
"Huh…. you are a weird kid." Anne smirked.

"Is this my class?" I pointed to the chemistry room.  
"Huh, oh y-yeah!" Anne blushed.  
"Well I guess i'll see you around!"  
"Yeah….. me too." I said awkwardly.

I nodded at anne and went inside the classroom to begin my education at this glorious academy. Although I think I heard anne say something before I left.

"I think i'm in love….."

My first class was pretty uneventful. In fact most of the school day was. I pretty much went class to class doing nothing but learning the basics. After my last class, I grabbed my bag and headed outside.  
When I got outside a huge crowd had formed. They appeared to be watching something. I shuffled my way through a bunch of people before seeing what was happening.

"Ha! You are such a loser anne!"

Anne was curled in on the ground and crying.

A guy with red and black hair kicked anne right in the gut. He was wearing a black jacket and red sunglasses that pierced into your soul. I couldn't see his face because his back was turned to me, but somehow I could tell he was menacing.

"Anne….!" I called out.  
"Gah…." She bemoaned.  
"Now then, since I beat you in a game of cabba, you have to give me your card." The guy knelt down and picked up a card from anne's pocket.  
"Oh…. Treasure of Alasia. Nice." He licked his lips.  
"Hey! That isn't yours!" I yelled and walked forward.  
"Hm?" He sighed and turned around. That's when I realized something shocking.

"Kaiser?"  
"...Matthew?" Kaiser sighed.  
 _ **We knew each other.**_

"*Tsk* I didn't think I'd see you here of all places." He said.  
"Kaiser…. I haven't seen you in 5 years…"  
"Heh…. what a long time." Kaiser paused and reminisced.

"Why are you doing this…?"  
"Why not? She challenged me to a game, she lost and now i'm taking her card." Kaiser explained. "Kaiser! Its not right to take other people's cards."  
"Well…. I don't care. What are you going to do about it?" Kaiser stared me down. I looked into his eyes with fury and passion.

"I challenge you to a game of Caba-Ex!" I said.  
*Gasp* Everyone gasped.  
"Hahaha." Kaiser laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally.

"Fine. I accept. Meet me at the terminal at 6."


End file.
